Untitled 6x10 Spoiler Fic
by CherryWolf713
Summary: A one-shot about the mid-season finale where Emma is unsure on how to continue in the AU realm


She ends up back at the castle. She knows this world isn't real, isn't her actual home, but coming back without her parents makes Emma pause as she walks in the large front door, her steps faltering as the image of Snow and David falling blurs her vision.

"It's not real," she reminds herself, having lost count on how many times she had done this over the past few hours.

The castle was abuzz with activity, servants, dwarves, and counsel members rushing about, preparing for another attack from the Evil Queen, an attack that will never happen. Knowing the truth is a blessing and a heavy weight on her chest, urging Emma to ponder what will happen to everyone from this realm once she and Regina finally go home. Will they continue on here as they have for years?

 _Days_ , she reminds herself, _it's barely been 2 days_.

Will this realm disappear when she does? She doesn't know and Emma feels unsteady, like a rug had suddenly been pulled right out from under her feet.

Two days ago she knew her whole life history, knew every corner and crevice of the castle she had spent her seemingly whole life in. But seeing Henry about to commit a heinous murder shifted her balance, sending a startling focus back onto her real memories while her knowledge of this realm grew fuzzy and unclear, shadowed by her true past and experiences. The feeling teased slightly of the events in NY and her cursed year, but those memories were still crystal clear, not a dull, muddled mess like she is dealing with now.

Feelings and emotions lingered on still though, her head able to come to general conclusions on what was happening (or had happened) but she no longer remembered what her Father had given her for her 16th birthday, she couldn't recall Prince Henry's first steps, when or how she meet Neal in this realm, or even things that had randomly happened to her in pretend last week.

Hearing commotion getting closer from a adjourning room, Emma quickly closed the large wooden door and hurried up the steps to her bedchamber, only to stumble down 3 wrong hallways before finally finding the right door. Her frustration mounted as she realized she had even less knowledge on where Henry was resting inside the large brick castle, Regina having maigcked him home after Emma finally regained her memories.

Taking a deep breath, Emma closed her eyes and centered her mind, focusing on her deep love for her son, wanting to find herself by his side. The tug started in her stomach, smoke swirling around her form as she felt weightless for one small moment before her feet landed on solid ground once more, her eyes opening to see her Son's bedchamber.

"Mom?"

"Henry," Emma breathed, turning to find him still fitted in his armour, his eyes wide and bitter as he froze in mid pace.

"Mom, what is going on?" Henry demanded, "I was helping you defeat the Evil Queen and then suddenly woke up here, in my own bed."

"Henry, I know this must all be very confusing-"

"Confusing?" Henry began, stepping toward her, "Grandmother and Grandfather are dead, you stop me from killing the horrible sorceress who ended their lives, and now? You suddenly have magic? Confused doesn't begin to describe my state of mind."

Swallowing, Emma closed her eyes, steadying her thoughts. After running into the previously-dead Robin Hood, Regina and Emma had finally came to the conclusion that, while still stuck in this alternative realm without any knowledge about what will happen after they attempt leave, they should try their best to simply go along with this 'new environment'. The last thing they needed, Regina informed her, was chaos to descend if the word somehow got out that this wasn't the only reality, that there were duplicate versions of almost everyone running around in another realm far, far away.

But this was Henry. If she were to suddenly vanish one day, jumping into a portal to go back to Storybrooke, what would become of him? His Father was long gone, Grandparents taken away in a failing attempt to make Emma remember her true life, and then his Mother also goes missing?

"I'm so sorry Kid," Emma told him finally, falling back to sit on the edge of his mattress. "I don't...I don't know how to fix this," she admitted, looking up to see him coming closer, finally descending to sit beside her on the tall bed. Taking his hand, Emma squeezed it tight and promised him, "but we'll figure it out. I just need you to trust me."

"Ok," Henry acknowledged, nodding his head, "I think I can do that." Sending a crooked smile her way, Henry leaned over and kissed her cheek before standing. "Just promise to keep me informed on when we plan on going after the Evil Queen again; I am a Knight now."

"About that…" When Henry turned back her way, eyebrow raised, Emma braced herself with a deep breath before she declared, "We aren't going after Regina again."

Blinking, Henry opened his mouth and closed it before he challenged, "Why not? Mom, she is evil. She-"

"She isn't who you think she is, Henry. She's going to help us fix all of this."

"She is the one who broke it all! She murdered my grandparents - _your_ parents!" Henry argued.

"I know!" Emma sympathized, the vision of Snow and Charming falling slowly over again, the dust from their crushed hearts raining from Regina's hands, filtering through her mind once more. A black spiral of anger and anguish coiled in her stomach, her fingers clenching in tension as Emma blinked back tears. Magic danced across her skin as Emma resented Regina for not being here to comfort their son, for not owning up for what transpired the night before. Tension laid heavy on her shoulders as Emma forced her hands to unclench, breathed in deeply through her nose and held it, willing her mind and emotions back under control.

Allowing the breath to finally leave her body, Emma kept her voice low and rational. "But things aren't as they seem. And, hey?" she inquired, trying to lighten the mood, "tusting, right?"

"Right," Henry finally consented.

"Kiddo…" Emma tried, walking over to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I should really get to sleep." Refusing to meet her eyes, Henry brushed past her, heading back toward his bed.

Understanding that it wasn't the time to push him, Emma nodded and told him goodnight, letting herself out into the hall. Turning around, Emma realized she was once again lost and resigned herself to transporting by magic for the foreseeable future. Appearing back in her chambers, Emma eventually set about getting ready for bed, her mind wandering to all her questions about this realm, her heart heavy as she avoided pondering too much on a certain tall, dark, and devilishly handsome pirate.

Standing up from her vanity, Emma walked over to her balcony, her long gown trailing behind as she stepped out under the shining stars. Bright moonlight rained down from above, lighting up the night well enough for Emma to see the sea shimmering like diamonds off in the distance.

"Where are you?" Emma implored the dark night, the breeze carrying her voice out toward the sea. "Why aren't you here with me?"

Knowing no answers was forthcoming, she retreated back into her room, lowering herself into bed. All of the candles, save for one, instantly went out with a flick of her hand, darkness encroaching into the large room. Sleep would be far off without a strong arm wrapped around her waist, a steady heartbeat under her cheek and long, skillful fingers gliding through hair, but Emma resigned herself to the fact that she needed to rest, missing Boyfriend or not.

Losing track of the time as her mind drifted in and out of a fitful sleep, Emma sat up suddenly, her hair hanging loose around her shoulders as she blinked in confusion, her sleepy eyes trying to make out her surroundings. Her lone candle had long since burned out, leaving the room shadowed and dark. Hearing a soft scratch, Emma tilted her head, eyes roving back and forth as she tried to locate the sound that had awakened her. The noise echoed again, this time followed by a soft grunt and Emma zeroed in on the balcony while she slowly lowered her feet to the cold stone floor.

"You've got to be kidding me," Emma scoffed, realizing that someone, _or something_ she thought, was climbing the wall outside of her bedroom. Hurrying over to the long curtains framing the entrance, Emma slid soundlessly behind the thick drapes, her raised hand up in preparation to attack the intruder. Listening intently, she heard several more scratching noises be carried into the room on the breeze until finally a pair of shoes landed softly on the balcony floor, the owner wasting no time in stealthily sliding forward, their movements fluid and quiet.

Peeking out from behind the drapes, Emma took a closer look at the back of the man silently making his way across her bedchamber, heading straight for her bed as if he was well acquainted with it's placement in the dark. Wide shoulders and a head full of dark hair drew her attention and Emma risked venturing further out from her hiding place, her heart beating furiously in her chest as she watched his lean body cross the floor in a swagger she would never be able to misplace.

"Killian?" Emma gasped, quickly lighting every candle in her room as he spun toward her in shock, his eyes wide as a hand instantly landed on the sword strapped to his side.

"Princess!" Killian sputtered, letting go of his sword to run a hand through his hair, a shaky laugh tumbling from his chest. "It's not Good Form to frighten a man so. You should be asleep, Love."

Ignoring him for the moment, Emma took stock of his clothes, her eyes trailing up and down his form; from his blushing cheeks down to his dark jacket, which she recalled being worn by some of the naval officers she had seen around the palace grounds, and even further down to a pair of light colored breeches finished off with dark, shiny boots. Her mind racing with possibilities, Emma slowly stepped forward, her whole being vibrating with the need to throw herself into his arms but she resisted, logically knowing caution was her best bet.

"Then why are climbing into my bedchamber so late?" Emma finally addressed Killian, her heart swelling as the blush in his cheeks spread to the top of his pointed ears and his hand came back up to scratch behind his ear.

"I-" Cutting himself off, Killian finally let his hand drop and told her earnestly, his deep blue eyes shining in the candle light, "We finally made berth tonight and I had to see you. The thought of waiting till tomorrow was too much to bare."

"Tomorrow…" Emma inquired, her poor memories of this realm not supplying her with any knowledge of Killian or his arrival.

Following her lead, Killian drifted closer, his brows drawing down briefly before he smiled faintly, his voice strangely nervous as he joked, "I know I've been at sea for many weeks now, but I had hoped you would not so easily forget your devoted suitor."

Emma marveled at this new development, her breath hitching at finding her kingdoms apparent Naval Captain sneaking into her bed at night just because he couldn't stand to be without her anymore.

"I will always find you," Emma pledged softly, her eyes closing as her emotions took over her, the powerful force of their True Love proving once again that nothing, not even time or space, was capable of keeping them apart. "Are you really here?" she questioned with a grin, her voice nearly breathless as her heart raced in her chest.

Watching as the hesitation fell away from his eyes, Emma nearly cried as Killian finally broached the last few feet separating them, his weather-worn hand gently cupping her cheek. "Aye," he breathed against her lips, his forehead resting against hers. "I'm here."


End file.
